Transformers :The Sibling's Secret
by AmazeballsName
Summary: Bumblebee and Arcee have secrets that even Optimus doesn't know, like the fact that they are actually brother and sister and the fact that their father is the evil warlord known as Megatron! Read about their lives from then to now. Better than it sounds! Bee x Arcee Brother/Sister fluff in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologe

Bumblebee and Arcee are honest, kind, gentle and caring bots. They would never keep any secrets from the Auto-bots, would they?

Even they have secrets you would never think they had. Read their life from start to now. And see their darkest secrets.

A/N. Small prologe but here's the reall story. :-) Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Childhood on Cybertron.

Arcee's optics turned on and she got off her berth. She was a young bot but a tough one, in earths ageing system she would be about five years old.

She yawned and got off her berth, Starscream walked into her room not long after that.

"Miss Arcee, how are you feeling this morning? Good I hope."

"Quit your blabbering Starscream. What do you want?" Arcee replied coldly. "It better be of importance or my father will gut you in a second."

"I'm very sorry Miss, I did not mean to disturb you I am only here on your fathers request to tell you the news."

"Spit it out then, I don't have all day!"

"I'm afraid your mother has joined the well of allsparks, while giving birth to your new brother."

Arcee too shocked to speak just stared at Starscream, "The sparkling it is alright?"

"Yes, the sparkling is alive and well. The caretaker sees to it now."

"I wish to speak with my father."

"But..." He stopped talking when he received a blow to the face.

"Im going to talk to my father." She said once more in a cold fashion Starscream nodded and stood to the side.

Megatron was furious,when he loved someone they always left him. His creator, Optimus Prime and now his wife. The only people he still cared about were his younglings, and he was not about to let them be taken away too.

"Father?" A small voice whispered. He turned around to see his first-born Arcee standing their.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Sentiment is for the Auto-bots, for the weak!"

Arcee looked ashamed at that, because she was Megatron's heir she tried her best to be the most ruthless decepticon ever. "I'm sorry father. Would it be so bold of me to ask a request?"

Megatron tried to look cruel and like he didn't care but he couldn't, he cared about his youngling too much. "What may I ask is the request?"

"Only to see my brother."

Megatron suddenly remembered the sparkling. "Fine but do not and I mean do not cause any damage to my first son. Or you'll live to regret it"

Arcee nodded and walked away. Thinking to herself _"This new sparkling, my brother. Will he overshadow me and will father make him the new heir seeing as he is the first son." _But her thoughts were interupted as she reached the medical bay.

She barged through the door and shouted "Where is the new prince? I wish to see Megatron's heir and my brother!"

"Oh course my princess. He is with the caretaker." A medic said pointing at a femme (Name of female cybertronians)

The femme jumped when she was pointed at. Seeing Arcee she bowed her head. "My princess. Your brother is here."

Arcee ignored her and looked at her new brother. Her spark melted upon sight. He was the size of her palm, yellow and black stripes and baby blue round optics, he was adorable. She wanted to gather him up in her arms and never let him go. But her father's words rang in her ears "_Sentiment is for Auto-bots, for the weak!"_

"I must go tell my father that the new prince is healthy and well." And with that she left.

The medic and the caretaker let out a huge sigh of relief when she left.

"Ratchet?" The femme asked the medic.

"What's wrong Elite-One?"

"This sparkling can't grow up in this enviroment, please our job is to spy and we have. We've found out all we can please let's go and let's bring the sparkling with us." Elita pleaded "He can't turn out like the first-born."

Ratchet sighed "I suppose it would be best. Tonight when you pretend to put the sparkling to his berth place this holographic admitter, it will look like he is actually there until somebody touches it."

Elite-One nodded and looked at the sparkling again and whispered to him. "You will be safe with me and the auto-bots that I promise you..." She paused trying to think of what to call him, "My little Bumblebee."


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: The Sibling's Secret

Chapter 3: Taken

(This chapter is taking place when Arcee left the med-bay and will follow her activities.) And also I would like to thank Owl Music Freak for reveiwing my story it really gave me a writing mojo and gave me a great burst of hapiness. And please check out heir channel it's got a good story. STORY TIME NOW!

_thoughts/flashbacks_

Arcee walked out of the med-bay so happy she could hardly contain it. "_He is so cute, I can't wait till he is older so I can teach him everything I know." _Arcee started to smile but then stopped herself "_Sentiment is for the weak, It's for the Auto-bots. I must remember that."_

Arcee continued down the hall towards her fathers throne room. "Starscream open the door I wish to see my father."

"Whatever for Miss?"

"It is not in your place to question me scum!"

"I'm sorry my princess but I must tell our lord something or he will not wish to see you."

Arcee sighed "Fine, It envolves the new prince. I wish to speak to my father about what we should name him."

Starscream nodded and went to tell Megatron

Four nanoclicks later...

Starscream emerged saying that she could go in. She nodded and walked past him, which shocked Starscream "_Wow I didn't get hit in the face"_

Megatron felt hapiness in his spark when Starscream came in saying Arcee wished to talk about the name of the new decepticon prince and now he smiled when she walked in the door.

"Arcee my dear, please come in we have very important things to talk about."

Arcee smiled and nodded waiting to hear the name her father had chosen.

"His shall be dubbed... Sunshooter."

"Sunshooter. It is perfect father we must tell all decepticons about the new prince! With all of us together nothing will stand in our way, especially those puny Auto-bots!"

Megatron laughed at his daughter "Oh you are so right my dear. The Auto-bots will pay for everything they have done and we shall watch them burn."

After the talk she had with her father Arcee decided to go and see Sunshooter. "_He is most likly in recharge right now but I must see him, I have a strange connection with him, like to me he is more important than Cybertron._" Arcee, confused by the feelings she had for her brother, peeped her head around the door of Sunshooter's berthroom. He was ,as she expected, in a deep recharge. Arcee smiled and watched him sleep.

"_He is so peaceful, He reminds me of mother so much... Oh mother if only you could be here and see him, he is so beautiful."_

Arcee found herself leaking energon from her optics (How the cry) "Uhh... I'm a mess! I'm crying and that is only for the weak!"

Arcee stood up, "I must go now my brother, have a nice recharge." She patted him on the head only to find her hands going through him. Arcee gasped, as soon as she had touched him he vanished leaving only a holographic admitter.

"Auto-bots..." she whispered to herself "I WILL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!" then she broke down in tear as she had lost the person she had cared the most about.

Meanwhile with Elita-One and Ratchet...

They were on an Auto-bot ship known as the Ark.

"Ratchet, Elita-One, I thank you for your bravery of spying on the enemy decepticons but what was so important that you insisted on telling me now?" Optimus asked looking at his sparkmate and oldest friend.

"This." Elita said softly as she revealed what she had curled up next to her chasis, a sparkling.

"A sparkling how is that possible? All sparklings were killed their hasn't been any since the start of the war and those that were didn't make it to their first upgrade..." Optimus trailer off thinking of all the innocent sparklings he had seen being killed or already dead.

"Well we found him in the rubble of one of the destoryed Youth-Centres on our way back, It's amazing how he survived. Oh and we had the liberty to name him."

"What did you call him?"

"Bumblebee."

Yay new chapter! Again thanks Owl Music Geek if it wasn't for that comment I wouldn't have felt the need to write again.

Reveiws please guys! They mean so much to me! Peace out and get ready for another update soon. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: The Sibling's Secret

_thoughts_

"out loud speaking"

:Com link:

_**flashbacks**_

AN: Hey guys! Please reveiw and give my ideas! Oh and if you don't understand some of the transformers talk check out the dictionary online! I will also be posting this at least every Monday and some times during the week if I'm bored. Enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Growing up with the Auto-bots/Decepticons

(We will start off with Bumblebee's side of the story.)

Med-Bay

It has been a week since since Elita-One and Ratchet found Bumblebee in one of the destroyed youth centres, and everyone in the base had fallen for his baby blue optics.

"Can I hold him? Can I, can I, can I?" Sunstreaker asked the team medic.

"Sunstreaker I am doing a check-up on him can't you see?" Sunstreaker looked confused, "Ummm... don't take this the wrong way I was listening but when you started talking my brain just stopped thinking... Can I hold him?!"

Ratchet facepalmed. "Find go ahead." "_Primus!" _He thought _"How did I raise such IDIOTS!"_

Rec. Room

"Hey Jazz!" Sunstreaker shouted, "Look who old Hatchet finally let me play with!"

Jazz turned around to see Sunstreaker holding Bumblebee.

"He let you take care of the sparkling?" Jazz was utterly shocked "He has been so overprotective of him, how did ya do it?"

"I annoyed the crap out of him!" Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Ha ha ha!" Ratchet called sarcasticly from the med-bay. "You better be careful with the sparkling, Elita's back today and if you make him cry well... Primus knows what she would do."

Sunstreaker looked worried for a second but then shrugged it off. "Come on bee, let's go find Sideswipe."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's Berthroom

Sideswipe was in recharge, him and Sunny had been up all night thinking of a way to prank Prowl, so he had not gotten much sleep.

"Sidey..." Someone called

"Hmm... Go away"

"SIDESWIPE FOR PRIMUS SAKE WAKE UP!"

Sideswipe slowly onlined his optics and looked up to see who shouted at him, it was Sunstreaker, wow what a surprise.

"What!?" Sideswipe growled clearly not happy about being woken up.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine."

"Go away Sunstreaker."

"No. We finally got a chance to play with Bumblebee and I'm not missing it."

"Bumblebee? How'd ya get 'im off ol' Hatchet?"

"Annoy the crap out of him." The two twis laughed and looked down at Bumblebee who was trying to climb up Sunstreaks leg.

"What do you wanna do lil' buddy?"

Bumblebee giggled and said "Pwank time!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe high fived. "Man, Ratchet is gonna hate us after this!"

"You said it, now where is Prowl?"

Decepticon Warship- Arcee's Berthroom

( AN: We saw what a typical Bumblebee day is, full of fun and happiness. But how different will Arcee's be?)

Arcee's optics onlined, it had been a week since Sunshooter was killed.(They think the Auto-bots killed him.) And Arcee was going insane. "_I only knew him for a day, but why do I miss him so? I know father is going crazy too and that comforts me a bit. But the only thing I'll remember about my brother is his cry and of course those beautiful baby blue optics."_

Arcee was pulled out of her thoughts when her internal clock told her it was time for training. "Sunshooter I promise you, all the Auto-bots will pay."

Training Room

Arcee was letting out all her anger on her trainer, fighting him with all her might and eventually, taking him down and nearly offlined him. That's where her father stepped in.

"Arcee, calm down. We all miss Suns-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE MENT EVERYTHING TO ME." She screamed at him. "In those few hours he became as nessasary as the air I breath."

Megatron placed his hand on her shoulder." I understand but I'm afraid if you keep acting like this I'll have to stopp you from ever fighting with the Decepticons."

That drove her over the edge. She punched him clean in the face making him stumble. As soon as she had hit him one of the gurds shot her making her fall into statis lock...

3 Earth Hours Later in The Jail Cells

Arcee woke up with a huge pain in her processer. She tried to move only to find herself chained to the wall.

She shouted for hours on end for someone to realse her.

No one came and she broke down, sobbing and clicking uncontrolably. She cried until she fell back in statis lock.

AN: Big differance between each sibling. The next chapter will skip two years. And I will tell you anything that may have happened in those two years. Reveiws and peace out! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: The Sibling's Secret

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help boost my confidence. Now enough talking here is the new chapter!

_thoughts/dreams_

_**flashbacks**_

:Com Link:

talking out loud

(WARNING! Chapter has skipped a year! Just incase your confused :P Enjoy.)

Chapter 5: Dreams.

Decepticon Warship: Weapon Room

(Arcee is now age 12 in earth years.)

The sun was setting over the battle field's of Cybertron, the Decepticons were preparing for the battle that was to come the next day. Arcee was with them it had been a year since it happened and the best way to deal with it, she thought, was to become emotionless and shut everyone out. She was know the most feared femme on Cybertron.

She loaded her guns with ammo and gerenades. She yawned and thought to herself _"I've never been this tired before, perhaps I should take a rest... Yes I think I will."_

And before anyone could say anything she was gone.

Decepticon Warship: Arcee's Berthroom

She yawned again and her optics started to get heavy. _"God! What is wrong with me all of a sudden?" _But before she could do any more she fell asleep on her berth.

_She was back in the dungeons. "Help me!" She cried. "Please!" All of a sudden a little black and yellow sparkling appeared, she stopped shouting and stared at him, knowing she had seen him before. He had a small frame, yellow paint with black stripes, small little doorwings and...and baby blue optics. " Sun-sun-su-s... Sunshooter?" He nodded his blue optics lightening up. Arcee started smiling, she hadn't done that in ages. They stood in the dungeon in silence, finally Arcee managed to speak. "Did the Auto-bots kill you?" He shook his head. "Are you alive?" He nodded. Arcee felt a burst of joy in her spark. "Where are you?" He looked at her and said in a whisper. "We will meet someday in Tyger Pax..." And then he was gone. "Sunshooter? Sunshooter please! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She started crying._

Then she woke up... "Sunshooter..." she mumbled "I will find you..."

Auto-bot Base: Rec. Room

(Bumblebee is 1 and a half in earth years.)

Sunshooter or Bumblebee, as he was now named, walked into the Rec. room to find it crowded with Auto-Bots. He walked around looking for his mummy.

(Elita-One but he called her mummy as she had practically raised him.)

"Mummy?" He called "I'on'ide 'ave you see mummy?"

"Sorry kid, Elita's gone off on a very important mission."

"But she did 'ot say bye bye!" Bumblebee cried, energon flowing out of his optics."She promise me! She did!"

IronHide didn't know what to do, he wasn't a very child friendly bot, he was a trigger-happy one.

"Umm... there,there." He said slowly picking him up. _"Oh primus! He's hugging me... Ummm... What should I do?"_

Bumblebee yawned. _"I got it!" _"Hey Bumblebee I think it's nap time." "Bumblebee slowly nodded and yawned again. IronHide did a hidden fist pump at being so smart. He placed Bumblebee down on his berth and the kid fell asleep.

IronHide smiled and silently left...

Bumblebee's Dream

_It was dark... very dark, no light at all. Bumblebee just stood there not knowing what to do. "Hello?" He called out "Hello?"_

_Suddenly a femme appeared. She was very pretty but looked very sad. She was a dark blue with hints of pink and her optics... he was sure he had seen them before. After a couple of minutes he said to her "Sissy?" She smiled. Bumblebee shocked to see a member of his family, his real one, ran straight into her and hugged her so tight as if he would never let go._

_"Sissy, I wanna' come 'ome wit' you..." She laughed "My dear brother don't you worry, we will meet again at Tyger Pax."_

And then he woke up...

"SISSY!" He screamed, "Sissy... I 'ill meet you at Tyger 'ax"

AN: Yay all done for this week, remember every Monday. By the way if there are spelling mistakes when Bumblebee talks it is ment to be there because he is only one and can't talk properly yet... Bye! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: The Sibling's Secret

An: Hey guys, I have nothing to say so R&R and please check out ma other stories, that is if you want to! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6: Training, (This chapter is Bumblebee centric, as the next one is Arcee centric so Arcee fans sorry!)

Inside Bumblebee's Head

_It had been a year since the dream and since all the bad things started to happen. It started off with the dream, it caused everything. Elita-One had died, attack on the Auto-bot base causing many a Auto-bot to fall and worst of all... Optimus Prime, someone he thought as a father shunned him. He sent him away saying he had too much to deal with right now and a small weak sparkling wouldn't help. I know he didn't mean it he just misses mummy. But Ironhide is one of the best foster parent I could have asked for..._

_I wouldn't change it for the world._

Rec. Room

Bumblebee walked into the rec. room, grabbed a cube of energon and ate it deep in thought. Ironhide was watching, worried about the little bot, he sighed and walked over to him.

"Whats's wrong 'bee?" His gruff voice said pulling Bumblebee from his thoughts, "Yo 'bee, are you alright?"

"I wanna join the war..."

"You WHAT?!"

"You heard me 'hide, I wanna join the war."

"But 'bee your only a lil' sparkling..."

"Fine, train me instead."

"Bumblebee... listen, I know you miss Elita, but you can't join the war just 'cus she was in it."

Bumblebee gazed up at the large mech and stared at him with his baby blue optics. "I want to feel like I can make a difference, not just a liability..."

"Ugh... Prime's gonna kill me for this but what can I do?" Ironhide muttered to himself, "I'll train ya' kid."

"Wha'... You really will?" Bumblebee's optics seemed to glow with joy.

_"How could this make the kid happy? I know Prime is in the war and Elita is... I mean was in the war, but that doesn't seem the reason. But oh well I can't stand to see him sad... Oh Primus the kid's turning me into a softie..." _Ironhide thought to himself chuckling lightly at his last comment.

"Finish up your energon, you got 10 nano-clicks,"

Bumblebee nodded and practically swallowed the energon whole.

_"Oh my Primus! I can't believe I can finally be useful and make my mother and... sister proud, maybe even Optimus and Ironhide!"_

"Ok 'bee first thing you'r gonna learn is a few basic defence moves, got it?"

"You know it 'Hide!" He said as he coiped Ironhide's movments.

He learned what was the best way to twist and arm, how to apply a certen amount of pressure to knock someone out and where to apply it and how to rewire someone's gun so it won't shoot.

"This is so cool 'Hide and to think, this is only basic!"

But little did they know that a certain Prime was watching the whole thing. _"How dare IronHide teach Bumblebee these things at his age, I never should have given him full guardianship to Bumblebee. I basically told him to raise Bumblebee. How could I have been so stupid! Elita would be ashamed of me, Primus bless her spark. Ironhide and Bumblebee know share a bond I can never break... I miss my sparkling so much... He had grown up so much in that year. He will be a skilled warrior when he is older, maybe even a Prime? I doubt he would accept that, a scout seems more him..."_ A thousand things were running through the Prime's head, "Why did I give him up?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers: The Sibling's Secret**

**AN: **Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. All Arcee's POV so sorry Bumblebee fans but he is in it! Enjoy :)

_thoughts_

:com link.:

_**bond talk**_

(Arcee age 28, Bumblebee age 14)

Chapter 7: On a mission

(Happened a couple of years after the last chapter.)

Arcee was lying down on her berth staring up at the celing, "Arcee" She sat up to see her father looking at her. "Oh Father, you scared me." "Arcee I need you to do something for me." She looked up at him curiously,

He looked right back at her, "The Auto-bots are doing something that I don't like..." He sighed and continued "They have found the... All Spark." Arcee's mouth hung open "T-th-the AllSpark? I thought it was lost in the deep caverns of the planets."

"Well the Auto-bots have it and I need to know where, the AllSpark is the key to our victory!"

Arcee's POV

I was shocked, amazed, astonished! The AllSpark has been found... Incredible! "Is there a reason why you came to tell me this?" "Yes, actually there is." He paused and looked at me, "I want you to join me in a ambush against an Auto-bot squad passing through Tyger Pax." I froze at the words. '_Tyger Pax... That sounds familier... Sunshooter! My brother! The dream said we would meet at Tyger Pax' _

Now filled with a new found happiness Arcee smiled up at her father and said "Gladly."

I could see it in his eyes. He was proud... but strangly sad. I didn't say anything for fear of a lecture of how he would only be happy when his brother Optimus Prime was crushed under his feet. He stood up nodded then walked away, for a minute I just sat there but I regained my senses and went to the weapons room to get ready.

1 Joor later... (Like an hour for them)

:Arcee: His voice sent a shiver down my spine, I pressed me com link. to answer :Soundwave, yes what is it?: :Your father and a squad of seekers are waiting for you at the throne room so they can advance onto the mission: :Oh... thank you Soundwave:

I quickly set off my com link. and ran down the endless corridors until I reached the throne room, upon enter I received a blow to the face. Caught off-guard I was sent flying across the room. My father was staring at me with his now cold optics. "Don't be late again Arcee or the punishment will be worse than this..." I sheepishly nodded and pulled myself up. I watched as my father barked out his commands to the seekers. They transformed into Cybertrionian jets and me a Cybertrionian patrol-cycle, to avoid suspision, and we were on our way...

Tyger Pax

I was on scout duty, I'm not a very good scout but I'm small so they hardly ever see me. I saw the Auto-bot squad arrive, I watched as they transformed into 'bots. There was three femmes and four mechs. They yellow one caught my attention, he was handsome but quite small for a 'bot, maybe he was a youngling... impossible! All younglings were wiped out during the war, maybe he is just small.

He started to give orders, but not demandingly... He had a soft, sweet, caring voice. "Alright guys, it's time to show are stuff! This is our most important mission ever! We need to ship the AllSpark off planet." He said while pointing to a small cube secure in one of Cybertron's hardest safes. "We must do this or the Auto-bots will lose this war... no matter what the cost." He said the last part very sadly.

" Bumblebee Sir?" One of the 'bots raised his hand. "We aren't coming back, are we?" The mech known as Bumblebee sadly shook his helm. "No. We aren't... but no one is forcing you to do this. Are you in?" There was a silence but then all of the Auto-bots smiled at each other and said "For Cybertron!"

And that's when I made the signal...

3rd Person View

As soon as Arcee made the signal Decepticons came from everywhere. "Auto-bots!" Bumblebee shouted "Keep the AllSpark safe until I can get it off world!" They all nodded and the fight began.

Bullets and grenades flew across Tyger Pax. Some Auto-bots fought back while others tried to get civillians caught in the cross-fire to safty.

The noises of mechs and femmes dying was horrifing, but it bought Bumblebee a chance, two of his squad not including him were left. He grabbed the cube and ran to the launch zone. He got it in and got it ready. It would launch in half a joor, the scout then ran back to his friends to find the last one killed... Now Megatron was heading straight for him.

Arcee's POV

As we killed the last 'bot I couldn't help but notice the yellow one was gone. '_The coward' _I thought '_Abandoning his friends to save his miserable life._' But as soon as I thought that the yellow bot ran around the corner and was greeted with his friend's death. Even me, a Decepticon, felt a bit sorry for him but his plight hadn't even started as I saw my father heading for him.

I could see fear in his optics, '_Their a brilliant baby blue..._' I thought to myself. As quick as a flash Megatron grabbed the 'bot by the leg and growled "Where is the AllSpark?!" But the 'bot shut his optics and shook his father growled even more and I saw the little mech flinch.

For what seemed like half a Joor of torturing my Father finally made the 'bot talk but all he said was. "You might as well rip out my vocal prosseser because I not talking!" His once soft voice was weak and cracking from the torture. Suddenly a rocket launched not too far from us, the small yellow mech smirked. "Ha..." He said weakly

'_That's where he went during the fight... to launch the AllSpark off world!_' I looked at my father who had pure rage written all over him, he smiled... '_Oh No!_' I thought. My father looked at the small 'bot and said to him "You said I might as well have ripped out your prossesor... Well I think you right!" He shoved his hand into the mech's throat, pulled out his prossesor and crushed it into tiny pieces. The scream that nearly put me into stasis from the shock '_SUNSHOOTER!_' The dream was right I met him at Tyger Pax... but not the way I wanted to, I could have killed my baby brother and not have even known.

My mind was racing a million miles and hour but the main thing I was thinking was '_I watched my father torture my little brother and even more... he tortured him without even knowing he was his little boy..._'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my father ordered one of the seekers to finish the scout off. Without even thinking I shouted "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**AN:**Cliff-hanger! Ahhhh, I hate these too but eh. I wanted to try it out! R & R Bye! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Trans**formers: The Sibling's Secret

AN: Hey guys! I decided to post this early as I am on a roll! Yay! Anyway here it is! Enjoy :-)

_**"bond talk"**_

'_thoughts'_

:com link.:

"Normal talk"

Chapter 8: Rescue

Bumblebee's POV

The torture was fast, but extremly painful, "Tell me where the AllSpark is and I just might spare you!" Megatron growled at me while denting my chasis. "You might as well rip out my vocal prossesor Megatron because I'll never tell..." I spat back, I was afriad but I wasn't going to show it.

Megatron was clearly angry. But I didn't pay him any notice... I was focusing on the femme standing next to him, she looked familer and she also looked like she was deep in thought. It was the kind of look Optimus had when he was thinking. '_Optimus..._' I missed the mech so much. '_Optimus please save me..._' I was pulled out of thought when the rocket with the AllSpark launched off Cybertron. I smirked, I couldn't stop myself from saying "Ha..." And even now I regret my choice of words...

He turned to me and said with a wiry smile "I believe you said something about ripping out your vocal prossesor... I'll take your advice." And before I could do anything he stuck his giant metal hand into my throat and pulled out my prossesor. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I uncontrolably screamed until my voice turned into static.

As I fell to the ground the femme standing next to Megatron looked like she was having a spark attack! I heard Megatron say something to one of his seekers, something about finishing me off... I was in so much pain I couldn't concentrate. As the seeker raised his sword the femme shouted something, it was very loud... it nearly broke my audio perseptors. I was amazed at what the femme did next, she tackled the seeker to the ground and killed him. Megatron stared at her in awe, he clearly wasn't expecting this, it was almost funny except for the pain. I tried very hard to hear the ext bit and I'm lucky I did...

"What are you doing Arcee?!" Megatorn shouted, "You are a Decepticon, why are you defending this miserable piece of scrap?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Megatron... I'm a double agent!" The femme called Arcee retorted "And I would beat it if I were you! I've called the Auto-bots!"

Megatron looked upset, which was wierd... '_Maybe he had feelings for her... or something_' He and the remainder of the seekers retreated. As soon as they were out of sight Arcee ran over to me. "Hey there 'Bee, I can call you 'Bee right?" She whispered as she assed my many injuries. I nodded weakly, and tried to say something back but all that came out was static, I nearly cried right there and then.

Arcee's POV

My father retreated... probably because he didn't want to figth his own offspring. I had lied about the double agent thing but it was the first thing that came to mind and maybe it will help me get a place with the Auto-bots by giving them information about their enemys. As soon as he was out of sight I ran to Sunshooter or Bumblebee as he was now known. "Hey there 'Bee," I said trying to calm him while checking his frame for injuries. "I can call you 'Bee right?" He nodded weakly breaking my spark in the prosses. It pained me to see him that weak.

I saw him open his mouth to try and say something but only static came out...'_Oh no..._' I thought '_His voice box...it's gone_' He looked like he was going to cry I hugged him tightly and that's when I heard them coming... The Auto-bots... We were rescued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers: The Sibling's Secret**

**AN: **Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the sibling's secret, today I'm going to have a mixture of POV's, all Auto-bots though. Enjoy! :-)

"Normal talk"

_thoughts_

_flashback_

:com link:

_**bond talk**_

(Arcee age 28, Bumblebee age 14)

Chapter 9: Auto-bot base

IronHide's POV

We were in the rec. room, waiting, for anything... Bumblebee had gone on his mission nearly a orn ago. He should be back by now. But I could just tell in my prossesor that something was wrong, he had been hiding something, I could see it in his optics... and Optimus's. '_Ahh, I'm probably just paranoid at my old age, The kid's fine he probably is racing with his friends celebrating about his mission being a succsess, nothing wrong at all!' _I thought to myself, I was really in for a surprise, wasn't I?

:Optimus to IronHide: His voice interupted my thoughts, but I replied :IronHide here, what's ta matta with ya?:

:It's about Bumblebee: The second I heard that I was off my aft and heading down the hallway as fast as I could go while walking. I reached Optimus's berthroom and knocked on the door. I heard a deep sigh and then an answer "Come in IronHide." I walked in with my usual sway but when I saw the look on Optimus's face I knew it was bad news. But it still wasn't what I was expecting.

Optimus's POV

"WHAT?!" IronHide practically exploded when I explained that Bumblebee's mission was a oneway trip. I did not want him on it but he insisted saying that he was small and stealthy so he can sneak the AllSpark away incase of and emergency, I couldn't argue with logic. I feel ashamed... '_What would Elita think of my now?_' I asked myself '_I gave away someone she thought as a son for my own selfish reasons and sent him to his death. I deserve to be in the Well of AllSparks_. _I can still remember his face when I told him I couldn't take care of him anymore._'

*****_FLASHBACK_*****

_Ratchet had given me the news... I was spark broken, I had lost Elita-One because of Megatron, My own __**brother!**_

_As I walked back to my berthroom something grabbed my leg, Bumblebee... I knelt down beside him and he wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered "Where is mummy?" And as he said those words I realised I coudln't do it. I could lose him too If Megatron ever found out I thought of him as my son. "Bumblebee please go to your berthroom I'll talk to you later."_

_But his optics can always see through me, even when they are teary. And that's when he realised she is never coming back. Small clicks came from him as he sobbed into the crook in my neck. My spark broke, I just couldn't. "I'm sorry Elita..." I whispered to myself as I brought Bumblebee to IronHide, his new father._

*****_END FLASHBACK_*****

"IronHide I am truly so-" My sentance was cut short when IronHide punched my right in my face plates. "SORRY?" He shouted "YOU SORRY?! THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE IF I REMEMBER IT CORRECTLY YOU GAVE HIM UP! HE WAS YOURS, YOUR SON, YOUR CHARGE, THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAD OF HAPPINESS AND YOU GAVE IT TO ME... and then you took it away..."

This was killing IronHide, I felt horrible but the thing that happened next was something to cheer us up for decades to come.

"Optimus, IronHide!" Ratchet shouted as he came into the room "Bumblebee... he's alive!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Trans**formers: The Sibling's Secret

AN: Hey guys! Ready for a new chapter? I sure am! I'm going to say what happened in between chapter 8 and chapter 9. A small group of Auto-bots saw the explosions in Tyger Pax and went to check it out, finding Bee and Arcee in the process. And they brought them to the Auto-bot base. Ok explaination done! Enjoy :-)

_**"bond talk"**_

'_thoughts'_

:com link.:

"Normal talk"

Chapter 10: Home.

3rd Person View

Arcee and Bumblebee were in the med-bay. They were being checked over by the medics, Arcee was fine, only a few scraps. But Bumblebee was fighting to stay out of stasis, one that he might not come out of. Arcee kept giving him encouraging smiles.

Suddenly you could hear shouting coming from the halls, a massive black bot came in with... Optimus Prime following, "IronHide calm down." One medic said but IronHide mearly responded with pulling out his cannons. "I'm not going to calm down when my charge is fighting for his spark!" Optimus Prime also looked worried but was trying to hide it. He turned to Arcee and said "You said you were a double agent, do you confirm this?"

Arcee's POV

The Prime scared me, he had a deep, deep voice and well... he was huge! "Umm... ya, I mean yes! I can give you information you want. I know everything about his plans." The Prime nodded "That won't be nessacary at the moment, I just wanted to know I can trust you." I slowly regeistered what he was saying and nodded. "Umm... Optimus Prime sir? If I may be so bold, I would like to make a request." He looked at me and nodded, "I would like to change my insignia to the Auto-bots."

1 hour later (Still Arcee's POV)

I was just coming out of stasis, I had been put in stasis so when they changed my insignia it wouldn't hurt. They were all looking at me funny, I know they were having a hard time trusting me, but saving their youngest member helped a bit and of course giving them information on the Decepticon Base did too!

I looked over at Bumblebee, they had managed to stablise his condition, a red and white medic was talking to IronHide and Optimus about his condition, I offlined my optics so they wouldn't know I was listening.

Optimus's POV

I was with IronHide and Ratchet in the med-bay, we were with Bumblebee who was now in recharge. Ratchet sighed and turned to us. "I have bad news," I didn't like the sound of that and I saw IronHide twitch. Ratchet continued "Bumblebee is in the clear, I can fix all the outer damage but I have reason to believe that Bumblebee was tortured... His vocal processor was ripped out and destroyed, and I can't repair it." He lowered his helm, "I'm sorry but Bumblebee will never be able to speak again."

We all stood in silence watching them sleeping Bumblebee, all thinking the same thing '_Who's going to tell him?_'

**AN: **Yay! Done this weeks chapter, next chapter they are getting ready to go to earth! Bye :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformers: The Sibling's Secret**

**AN: **Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the sibling's secret, I'm really sorry I havn't written in a while, my house was getting painted and all my stuff was packed away. Including my computer AAAARRRGGGHH! Today I'm going to try out just having like a narrator view and we'll see if it works out, finally the siblings meet! Enjoy! :-)

"Normal talk"

thoughts

_flashback_

:com link:

_**bond talk**_

_Bumblebee's beeps!_

(Arcee age 28, Bumblebee age 14)

Chapter 11: Meeting each other

Narrator's View

_FLASHBACK_

_Bumblebee was sitting with his new father, IronHide. He said Bee didn't have to call him that which did make him feel a little better but not by much. "IronHide?" IronHide shocked that the lil' bot finally talked to him turned slowly "Ya? Wat's up 'Bee." That was the first time anyone ever called him since Elita. His face lit up immeditly, "What's your nickname? Cause mines 'Bee." _

_IronHide seemed stumped, he didn't know how to answer him. "Umm... how about you choose." The youngling sat silently for a few minutes, clearly thinking, "How about 'Hide? 'member when I used to call you that 'cause I couldn't say it right?" IronHide nodded accepting this new nickname. He then suddenly turned and started tickling Bumblebee. And 'Bee only being a lil' bot was in helpless giggles. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_'That was probably one of my best childhood memories_'Bee thought to himself seeing the old memory.' Ughh... I think I'm finally coming online.' And as he said it he woke up, hearing many cheers when he onlined his optics.

His optics's scanned the room, looking for a face that could comfort him. Eventually his optics landed on IronHide. Upon seeing his charge looking at him he pushed everyone out and went to comfort him. "Hey 'Bee. Great to see you," Bumblebee made to talk back but only a horrible screeching sound came out. He tried again and again and again. His throat was now hurting but he didn't care he wanted to talk.

"Bumblebee..." Bumblebee stopped and turned his gaze to his sort of father. 'Something bad happened, he never uses my first name!' Bee thought to himself. IronHide then continued with what he was saying "I'm afraid Megatron des-de-stroyed your vocal prossesor... I'm sorry kid. You'll never talk again." And as he said those last few words energon started coming out of 'Bee's optics. He put his helm into IronHide's chest and started sobbing and clicking uncontrollably. IronHide held he tight and listened sadly to the sobs. Neither were aware of Arcee watching this all unfold.

Arcee was watching Bumblebee, he was alone now. He was supposed to rest but he wouldn't go into recharge. 'C'mon Arcee! Just step up and say hi! It's not like fighting Unicron. Come on Arcee MOVE! She took a step forward, then another. She was so close to him now, all she had to do was speak. "Ummm... Hey there 'Bee" Bumblebee turned around almost immediatley and his beautiful blue optics instantly said recognition. He tried to talk but sadly remembered that he no longer could.

"Listen 'Bee I have an idea that could sort of get you talking. Well the Auto-bots will be able to understand you." She showed him something she had learned from the Decepticon medic, "It's the cybertronian morse code, I uploaded it into your system. You can now talk in buzzes and beeps." Bumblebee nodded and tried it out.

_"Did it work? Sweet Primus it did!" _Arcee laughed at his reaction _"Thank you so much! First you save my life and then you give me a way to communicate again, you are amazing!" _Bumblebee hugs her and she hugs back.

And just like that the siblings bond connected.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trans**formers: The Sibling's Secret

AN: Hey guys! Ready for a new chapter? I sure am! Now on with the story :-)

_**"Bumblebee's beeps"**_

'_thoughts'_

:com link.:

"Normal talk"

Chapter 12: Missons

Arcee's POV

It had been almost 11 cybertronian months since I joined the Auto-bots, at first everyone gave her bad looks. But eventually I settled in, and now I can't get the boys off me... Especially the Lambo twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They are around my age and I heard they did their fair share of playing with 'Bee, so I give them my respect BUT... They have the most cheesy pick-up lines! I think I might have a crush on one certain Auto-bot but sentiment is for the weak. And I'm still sticking to that!

:Arcee? You there?: _'Oh! It's Ratchet.' _:Ya I'm here Ratch. What's the problem?:

:Prime's lookin' for you. He has a scouting misson for you and Bumblebee. He's down at the Rec. Room, you up for it?: I accepted the misson and headed to meet my little brother and new leader. As I arrived at the Rec. Room I was greeted by Bumblebee and a tall black mech having a little chat, it was quite cute. There was some sort of father-son bond between them. I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to do a little eavesdropping...

Bumblebee's POV

I had gotten a call from ol' Hatchet to go to Optimus for a misson breifing. When I arrived at the Rec. Room the first thing I saw was my care-taker IronHide. _**"Hey 'Hide!" **_ Then he turned to me looking surprised " 'Bee? I'm sorry I still can't get used to the beeps... Anyway what are ya' doin' here?" _'This much be a touchy subject... he's clearly trying to change the subject. Oh well I'll go with the flow...'_

_**"Oh Prime gave my a misson with Arcee and I'm here for the breifing." **_I said it with confidence and not the slightest bit of fear but he still looked worried. "Hey 'Bee... Be careful. If someone kicks your ass I will kick theirs" That gave my the giggles. _**"Ha ha ha! I almost pity them!" **_ My smile must have cheered him up because his experession immedietly lighten. "Be safe kid." And he pulled me into a hug. _**"Ha! Your going soft, wait 'til I tell Sideswipe!"**_ And that earned me a royal knuggie! (Dunno how to spell it! AAAAHHH)

**AN: O**mg! Kinda short but next chapter is the big misson, where our little Bumblebee might find out something important about himself and Arcee...


End file.
